


Anticipation

by serendipityxxi



Series: All The Ways Audrey and Duke Try to Kill Nathan With Sensation Now That The Troubles Are Over [5]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: Happy Valentines Day, Haven Fandom! I'm posting total PWP smut for you to mark the occasion! I apologize for the lack of lightsabers this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this](http://68.media.tumblr.com/d03f5736250e6d71df291368ccb72510/tumblr_inline_olclk5wOk71rtsz8k_500.gif) which is very NSFW but I'm guessing you figured that out on your own. ;)

They are teasing him and Nathan Wuornos is a man on the edge. It was one thing when his Trouble was active, watching them had been torturous then but now? Now it is agony. Now he can feel the smooth wood of the chair beneath his ass, feel his heart pounding in his chest, feel the way his lungs heave as he pants, feel how hard his cock is and the damp streaks of precum it leaves where it bobs against his stomach. He makes an aborted move to grasp himself but Audrey makes a forbidding noise from the bed.

“That wasn’t the agreement, Wuornos,” she warns, shaking her finger at him like a naughty dog. Beneath her Duke snickers, tilting his head back and straining his eyes to catch sight of Nathan.

Nathan closes his hands on the arms of the chair, knuckles creaking with the force of his grip.

Audrey’s wearing his shirt. As if the pang of _want_ and _mine_ and _hot_ that inspires wasn’t bad enough, it hangs loose on her shoulders, covering her to mid-thigh, obscuring where she and Duke are pressed together. He wants it gone. If he can’t touch he at least wants to see.

As if she reads his thoughts on his face Audrey’s hands come up. He watches her fingers move to begin undoing the buttons of his plaid shirt. One by one the buttons slip free of their holes exposing a long, thin line of pale torso beneath. Nathan holds his breath in anticipation.

She moves her hands back to stroking along Duke’s sides.

Her eyes dare him to complain.

Nathan squirms in the chair. He can see her nipples printing through the fabric of the shirt. His hands itch to move the cloth, to touch, to… Duke’s tanned hands come up and slip beneath the shirt and Nathan holds his breath again but Duke doesn’t push it off her shoulders yet, no, they’re not done torturing him. Instead Duke’s fingers move under the plaid, palming Audrey’s breasts. And fuck, that’s exactly what Nathan wants to be doing. It’s almost good enough. Nathan can imagine how they feel; warm and soft and full, how the hard little nubs of her nipples drag across Duke’s palms but Nathan wants to see it. He wants to _feel_ it.

“God, Nate, you’re missing out,” Duke hisses as Audrey whines and arches her back, pushing into the touch, grinding down on him in the meantime.

Audrey’s hair falls behind her shoulders and dangles against her back.

Nathan shivers because he knows just how her soft locks feel whispering against skin.

He longs to tangle his fingers in her hair, to cup the back of her head and pull her into his kiss. To turn and kiss Duke. But all he can do is watch as his lovers rock slowly against each other, watch the outline of Duke’s hands as they cup and knead Audrey’s breasts. Duke’s knuckles make a tent of the material as he no doubt pinches at a nipple, making Audrey moan and rock her hips faster, the shirt falling further open with each thrust. He can see the shadowy dip of her belly button now, the white waistband of her pale blue panties just visible, pressed snug against Duke’s erection through the grey fabric of his briefs.

Duke sits up and now Nathan has a fantastic view of Duke’s toned and taut back, the long golden muscles flexing and moving as his hands roam Audrey’s body. Nathan longs to run his tongue down the shadowy dip of Duke’s spine and make him moan. Instead Duke lifts his head to kiss Audrey. His dark curls swish against the back of his neck. Nathan wants to kiss him there, and across his shoulders, down the line of his spine, wants to bite gently at Duke’s hipbones on one side and go around to the front and suck a mark over the other.

While Nathan’s distracted Duke pushes the shirt open so it frames Audrey’s torso rather than hiding it, exposing the creamy skin of her breasts to the cool air of the room. Duke sucks a tight pink nipple into his mouth. Audrey groans and her hands come up to card through Duke’s curls, holding him to her. Nathan groans and flexes his fingers against the chair, watching her chest heave as she reacts to Duke’s ministrations. Duke turns his head and winks at him, fucking winks, before he switches to bite gently at the other nipple.

Audrey digs her knees into the sheets and pushes Duke back down, so Nathan has an unobstructed view of their hips grinding against each other. Duke’s erection strains against the fabric of his briefs, there’s a wet spot at the tip showing Nathan just how turned on Duke is. He knows what Duke’s cock looks like at that point, just the shade of red, the angry vein up the back. He wants to see it, to feel the soft, hot skin of him. Nathan’s own cock gives a throb at just the thought, his balls growing tighter.

Audrey spreads her legs wider and sinks down even further on Duke, hips rocking down with force now, the tails of Nathan’s shirt swinging in time with her thrusts like wings. Nathan watches the play of her thigh muscles and the way Duke’s abs jump when she rocks just so.

“I can feel him y’know, Nathan,” she says opening those wicked blue eyes and pinning Nathan with her gaze. She gives a slow thrust, dragging over Duke’s erection. “He’s hard and so hot, I can feel it through our clothes.” She rocks again, “and it feels so good,” she purrs, closes her eyes and just moves for a few moments, back arched, head thrown back and Nathan hisses out a breath. She stops moving at the top of the next stroke to say, “But I bet it’d feel better without all this cloth in the way. Don’t you think that’d be better?” she teases. Her words make Nathan ache. Duke gives a rough sound and his big hands come up to hold her hips now, tanned and broad against the pale pink of Audrey’s skin, covering so much while her hands where they rest on Duke’s chest cover so little.

“Well?” she asks and Nathan realizes she’s actually asking him.

“Yes,” he stammers out, tripping over his tongue.

Audrey smirks and stands to shimmy out of her panties, leaning over to drop them in Nathan’s lap. His nostrils flare because fuck he can smell her on them. He shuts his eyes and Audrey taps him on the cheek. “Uh, uh, uh, cheating,” she says, pulling her fingers away even as Nathan leans into them.

By the time she gets back on the bed Duke has skimmed out of his briefs as well, his cock is just as hard as Nathan thought it would be. He longs to get his fingers around it but Audrey beats him there. She straddles Duke’s hips and gets him set up so he slides just so between her lower lips, the head of his cock is probably hitting her clit just the way she likes Nathan knows and that makes him groan.

“Fuck,” Duke grits out. “You’re so wet,” he tells Audrey voice sounding strained. “She’s slick and hot and so soft, Nate,” Duke tells him, twisting his head so he can look at Nathan who has stopped breathing.

Nathan cannot help the noise that tears out of his throat. Audrey has always gotten off on being in charge. It’s half of why Nathan and Duke let her call the shots in bed. The other half is that it is incredibly hot. But one of these days Nathan is going to call the shots and make her whine and writhe and beg. He thinks she’ll enjoy it if she lets them get away with it. She’s damn sure enjoying keeping Nathan on edge like this if the slick shine on Duke’s cock is any indication.

“Thought about this y’know,” Duke gasps out. “When your trouble was active, thought about how I’d make you come without laying a single finger on you,” he tells Nathan.

Nathan makes a noise, dismissal or curiosity he’s not sure which.

Duke locks eyes with him, deadly serious now and says, “You had four other senses, Nate. I had plans for how I’d use each of them.”

Nathan all but feels his pupils dilate as Duke’s words practically wrap themselves around his cock. His voice and the look on his face, Audrey’s riding him and Nathan knows that feels fucking fantastic but all Duke’s attention is focused on Nathan like there’s nothing else in the world. He almost, _almost_ , wishes he’d let Duke try back when his Trouble was still active.

Duke smiles and Nathan realizes he’s given away how much he enjoys the thought.

“Like scent,” Duke prompts and Nathan’s nostrils twitch automatically, taking in the aroma of sex in the room, of Duke and Audrey’s arousal combined. “And taste,” Duke surges up and kisses Audrey, taking her by surprise. She squeaks, startled, and then moans into the kiss, grinding down on Duke in a way that makes Nathan’s stomach clench with want.

Duke flops back to the mattress and tilts his head to catch Nathan’s eyes again. “I love the way both of you taste,” he declares, eyes following the bob of Nathan’s adam’s apple as he swallows, hard. “I love getting my mouth on you. Both of you. Sweat and skin and the way Audrey tastes…” he gave Nathan a long, knowing look that has Nathan’s tongue dipping out to lick his suddenly dry lips. The rough cadence of Duke’s voice settles deep in Nathan’s stomach, sets arousal coiling through his veins. “The way she tastes when I’m kissing her off your mouth,” Duke rasps out and Nathan’s hips buck off the chair all on their own.

Duke smirks and turns to Audrey. “Did he just break your rule? It looked to me like he broke your rule.”

“I think he did,” Audrey gasps, from where she hasn’t stopped moving over Duke. Duke’s cock is leaking precum onto his stomach now as she slides over him. “I was,” her voice is breathy and distracted, eyes dilated so they’re almost all pupil, “was gonna say he’s been good long enough but now I think he has to wait a little longer...”

“Good,” Duke agrees, “because I haven’t even told him what he tastes like, bitter and salty when I kiss him off your tongue,” he tells Audrey who leans down and kisses him in response, tongue first.

And then Audrey pulls back, plants her hands on either side of Duke’s head and smirks at him like they’re co-conspirators in the best heist ever. “Well we know he likes watching,” she tells Duke, seemingly ignoring Nathan’s presence now but her eyes give her away, they keep darting to the chair.

Nathan is pretty sure he’s going to embarrass himself in this chair and come without a finger on him at just the sight of these two just like Duke had threatened.

“Did you think about telling him to concentrate on the sounds? The slide of flesh on flesh,” and Nathan can hear them, that slick rasp as Audrey’s hips continue moving over Duke’s cock. “The way he moans when I do this,” Audrey says and dips her head to suck on Duke’s pulse point just the way Nathan likes.

“The little catch in your voice when he does this,” Duke agrees and tweaks Audrey’s nipples, the pink tips peeking out between his fingers as he twists one way and then the next. Audrey’s breath goes ragged and her hips stutter for a moment.

“Parker,” Nathan growls out and both their heads flick around to look at him. “I’m done sitting on the sidelines,” he tells them.

“All you had to do was ask nicely,” she says, voice all sweetness and light while her eyes are wicked and delighted.

She holds a hand out to beckon him over to the bed. He takes it and her fingers are so soft and delicate that Nathan can almost forget how she’s teased him in the surge of affection that follows.

Nathan gets on the bed behind her and slides his cock between her folds so he’s gliding against Duke’s slick erection and bumping Audrey’s clit just so. He plants a hand on the bed near Duke’s head, gets a hand on her hip and slows her pace down so it’s one slow drag forward and one slow drag back. It’s not enough, Nathan knows, it’s too drawn out and too much but damnit they’ve teased him all evening. And it’s all so good. He doesn’t want it to end. So he keeps the tempo easy, lets go of Audrey’s hip to tilt her mouth to his in a kiss that leaves her breathless and panting against his mouth. The softness of her hair trails against his cheek as she turns around to pass the message of the kiss to Duke. The long smooth muscles of her back are pressed all along his chest, warm and soft and real.

Duke’s hand slides up along his ribs, long fingers spread wide and hot against Nathan’s skin. They catch on Nathan’s bicep and drag him down into a kiss over Audrey’s shoulder. In the meantime they all keep sliding against each other until Audrey is mewling and rocking her hips faster and faster and Nathan can do nothing but oblige, meeting her rhythm, his hand cupping her breast and tugging at her nipple. She’s just as smooth and firm as Nathan knew she would be, nipple taut and hot as he twists it. Duke gets his fingers in there and works her clit, Nathan knows because he can feel the rough pad of Duke’s thumb brushing against his dick until Audrey tilts her head back with a cry and shakes and shakes, in their arms. She keeps rocking right through the orgasm and Nathan comes on an upstroke, a warm ropey mess that Duke echoes on the downstroke.

They collapse to the bed a tumble of sweat slicked limbs and panted breaths.

"Mighta been good with four," Nathan drawls, lazy and sated, running his fingertips idly up and down Duke's arm. "Better with all five though," he says smug and satisfied and smiling.

Audrey groans and whacks him across the stomach but Duke huffs a laugh into the pillow.


End file.
